Coda
by jayer
Summary: There's one last thing to do. [sequel to Boys Day Out]


"Good work everyone." Adam pulled off his gown and cap and tossed them in the bin outside the operating room. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath as he watched the nurses wheel the girl off to the recovery rooms.

"You look thrashed." He took the cup of coffee the nurse offered.

"I am. I was sure we were going to lose her."

"But you didn't."

"Not tonight."

"I'll take it."

"So will I." Adam nodded. "Any news on the others?" Adam asked as he punched his post op notes into the computer.

"The brother is fine. The sister is still in surgery but she was stable when they took her in."

"The mother?"

"No news. I'll call again in half an hour."

"That would be great. Text me if you get an update."

Adam headed to the locker room. He quickly stripped off his scrubs and jumped in the shower. He stood under the warm water letting it relax the muscles that had tensed during the grueling four hours of surgery. When he felt he could move again, Adam quickly washed his hair and got out. He redressed in his slacks and shirt, tucking his tie in his bag. His hand hit on the envelope and he made a mental note to drop it off when he came back.

Adam got on the elevator and hit the button without thinking. He started to hit the button to close the doors again when he decided to stay. He wanted to just check a couple of notes before he went home. Adam got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. The lights were dimmed and things were quiet. He peeked into the room and was surprised to find an empty bed.

"Hey doc." Kenji whispered as he walked up. "Looking for Jordi?"

"Yes"

Kenji pointed into the lounge across from the nurses station. "His fever broke around nine and he passed out finally. Woke up about an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep.

"I know I should have made him stay in his room but he doesn't like to turn on the light because he might wake up Leo and he's just been there reading. I can see him from right here so what's the harm."

"Jackson will have your head but as long as you're keeping an eye on him, I suppose it's better than letting him be bored and miserable."

"I was just about to go check on him when you walked up."

"I've got it." Adam walked over to the corner where Jordi was curled up in a chair.

"Hey. What are you doing out of bed?" Adam dropped into the chair next to him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Which one are you reading?" Jordi raised the book to let Adam see the cover. "Gaiman. He was Alex's favorite."

"I like it but think I'm missing some of the jokes." Jordi frowned. "I don't know that much about mythology."

"Well there's this thing called Google."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Sorry I've been hanging out with these teenagers. Guess they're a bad influence."

"Very."

"But you feel okay? You aren't nauseous or dizzy?"

"Not now. Just a little cold." Jordi pulled the blanket tighter. "I'm getting used to that."

"You really should be in bed." Adam said gently. "Another half hour and back you go okay."

"Okay." Jordi nodded.

Adam got up to leave and paused. It could wait until later but who knew what might happen. He'd been texted more than once on his way to work to go to the ER or a patient's room. He might not have a chance.

"hey Jordi, can we talk for a minute?" Adam sat back down.

"Sure."

"The thing is that I heard about your meeting with Judge Riley in the morning."

"He said he wants to meet me."

"He probably wants to get his own impression of you before he decides whether he'll approve your emancipation."

"I'm kind of nervous."

"I bet. I wish I could say that it's going to be okay but I'm not so sure."

"You think he'll say no."

"He's been asking for a lot of information, to get a full idea of your situation and your condition." Adam took a breath. He'd been worried about this whole thing since he first heard about the request days before. "I know you don't want to hear this but I'm not sure an approval is the best thing."

Adam saw Jordi stiffen up. "Hear me out Jordi. Your condition is intense. You've had some pretty bad side effects and even on good days you're exhausted. You try to hide it but we both know it. The teachers say you can't always focus on lessons because you're so tired. Imagine trying to work a job like that. Not to mention that working means you aren't resting and it will delay getting through the after effects of treatment.

"And you will have to have a job to pay rent and the rest. It sounds easy but it might not be. And are you really so determined to give up getting to be a kid. You had fun the other weekend right. It wasn't so bad having someone take care of your meals and stuff.

"I can't help but wonder if what you want isn't being an adult but rather safety from your grandmother being able to take you away from treatment."

Adam paused for a moment. "Be honest Jordi, you decided to come to the U.S. To get treated because you were born here so you thought you could use the laws to get away from her. Picking me came second."

Jordi nodded.

"Then maybe you should be honest with the judge when you talk to him."

"I don't want to go to some group home."

"Would it really be that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Then you need a plan. Something you can offer the judge. Something mature and smart."

"Like what?"

"Like asking him to name someone as your legal guardian. Someone that you trust that had the means to make sure you have all the basics, that you go to school. Someone who completely understands your condition and won't freak out when things get super rough. Someone you can trust to ask you what you want and make sure that you get it."

"But I don't know anyone like that."

Adam reached into his bag and pulled out the envelope. "Yes you do."

Jordi pulled out the paper and read it. "Are you serious? You would really do that?"

"Jordi you picked me. You came to me and asked me to help you get better. You wouldn't let me say no. Remember. You said if no was in your dictionary you wouldn't have come to ask me to say yes.

"I'm saying yes. Yes I'll help you. If you will let me."


End file.
